Singing With the Corrupted Angel
by Panryoshka-KeeperofDarkness
Summary: What happens when the meeting is ruined and everyone dies except for Feliciano and China? The (Dark!/2P!) China's laughter resonates through the room filled with his former colleagues. But what happens when (Dark!/2P!) Italy gets up and starts a fight? WARNING: Character Death(s) A/N Sucky Summary is sucky. ;w; I'm proud of this so it's better than what the summary says!


**Singing With the Corrupted Angel**

Yao laughed hysterically, the room splattered with blood and organs. What the Asian didn't notice was the only living being among the dismembered bodies, bloodied and motionless. The figure moved, his eyes filled with hatred and his face covered by the specks of organs and blood. Yao continued to laugh, his sanity forever gone, nothing getting in his way ever again. The bodies shifted as the figure moved to stand back up, his eyes glowing with its unnatural color and rage. The Asian stopped laughing and looked at the figure, grinning, eyes glinting with insanity and the desire to kill, his lips turning into a smirk.

"Oh, you were still alive...," he paused, his tone changing, "Feliciano."

The said person, Feliciano, grimaced and glared at his former colleague. The meeting had been going just fine until explosions and gas filled the room. He growled at the Asian, who in return chuckled, his smirk widening and red eyes widening then shrinking once more.

"What the hell was that, Yao? Blowing up and gassing us all. Have you gone insane?" the Italian asked. Soon the Chinese male burst out laughing again, the red liquid streaming down its metal surface, as the sword moved in unison with its owner. Feliciano twitched and waited, his fists clenched and eyes raging.

"Insane? Insane?! Are you out of your fucking mind," Yao questioned, his voice full of amusement, his eyes wide when he looked at the Italian, "This was just all an experiment to see who survived! Why does insanity come into place?! It's not like I cared for my damn colleagues. After all, you and everyone else here are my guinea pigs."

Feliciano bit his bottom lip and started to approach the Asian man, his fists shaking and the magenta eyes flaming with sanity that was on the brink of being broken into insanity. Yao's lips turned into a smile, his blood red eyes shaking with anticipation and excitement as to what would happen since the Italian was the only one to have survived. Once the Italian was close enough, he ran up to Yao and slapped him across the face, digging his switchblade into the other's arm as he did so. The Asian bit back on the pain and kicked the Italian in his side as he lost his balance. Feliciano grunted, air escaping his lungs as he flew through the air and into the wall with a loud thud and cracking noises from the wall as it was dented with his body. He landed face down onto the ground, coughing as he pulled himself up. Blood trailed down the side of his mouth. He got up, holding his side as he wiped the blood away. Yao was smiling at him, his eyes filling with excitement and seeming to plot something for him. His eyes filled with tears as he looked upon the beautiful, harsh Asian, wondering how that person could've turned toward insanity and looked upon him and the rest as guinea pigs for his experiment. The once caring Yao he had once loved and cared for was now gone. He glared at the now insane Yao, shaking the tears away, thinking of a way to get out of this. Feliciano only had two options; 1. Kill Yao. or 2. Escape without hurting the other. He didn't want to do either as the dismembered bodies around him reminded him of his lost colleagues who were brutally murdered by their trusted and hard-working friend. Yao walked toward the standing Italian as he dropped his sword and pulled out the switchblade from his arm, feeling his own blood going down his arm. A smile was plastered on his face sending cold shivers down Feliciano's spine. 'What had happened to cause him to become this way?' Feliciano thought and wondered to himself, sinking his body down a bit. He shook it off and looked up at his opponent as he approached, swinging the switchblade.

"Feliciano, why look at me with those hate-filled eyes? Those beautiful magenta eyes that I always adored and loved to look into, feeling them sucking me in. The eyes I loved to see filled with fear, that fear I've wanted for myself," Yao cooed, stopping right in front of Feliciano, smiling as he placed the switchblade under the magenta eyes and onto the cheek area. The Italian stared at Yao, not moving an inch, keeping his mouth closed. The Asian looked into the magenta eyes, his eyes reflecting the face of the Italian, covered in blood. Yao shivered at the emotion in the eyes, licking his lips.

"What happened to you, Yao? You were never like this…," Feliciano monotonously asked, "I didn't want to see you like this…"

Yao's face contorted, his expression changing from something that had been there in the past, his sanity, and to now, the insanity. The smile had disappeared, the red eyes looking down upon the magenta eyes with hatred and a hint of longing, but with another emotion the Italian couldn't place. The eyes stared him down for a couple of minutes before a smile formed once again, the creepy, sadistic smile that was there before.

"Nothing…," he said quietly, "Nothing happened."

Feliciano flinched at the response, his eyes narrowing. He lightly sighed under his breath.

"If that's what you say…," he said as he slid his leg under Yao's, tripping the other onto the ground. The Asian was taken off guard as he tumbled to the floor, the switchblade falling out of his hand and into the air. Feliciano caught the Chinese male mid-air and slammed him into the ground, inciting a loud gasp that seemed to be before the verge of screaming from the sudden pain. The wound on Yao's arm widened about an inch as he was slammed into the floor, the blood gushing out. Yao tried to catch his breath, but didn't have the time as Feliciano caught his own switchblade and placed it at Yao's throat as he sat on top of his abdomen. The Asian stared up at the Italian, out of breath, his eyes void of any emotion. Soon, a small chuckle escaped his lips, that chuckle turning into a loud insanity laugh. Even his eyes were starting to fill with insanity once again. His body shook with the laughter as he looked up at the Italian. Feliciano didn't say anything, but only pushed the blade deeper and deeper into Yao's throat, bringing forth some blood. His eyes were filling with tears and it took him so much to keep the tears from falling…until now. The tears fell onto Yao's cheeks, sliding down the skin and onto the carpet under them. Yao's insane laughter slowly subsided when he felt the water droplets on his face as he felt more and more droplets splatter on his face. He looked up at Feliciano again and into his eyes that were filled with tears now. The minutes ticked by as Feliciano silently cried, his magenta eyes were glistening with his tears.

"W-why?..," the Italian croaked, "Why did you do this?...Why….kill us?"

Yao kept quiet then his lips turned into a crooked smirk. "I wonder. It could have been to keep my promise…," he replied, holding back laughter. Feliciano stared into the red eyes, seeing nothing reflecting in them, no pain, no remorse, no loneliness, nothing. He looked down again, sniffing as the tears continued to fall again. He knew Yao wouldn't give him the answer, he knew but he tried. He raised the hand that contained the switchblade into the air and positioned it so the tip would dig into the other's throat. Feliciano shook the tears out of his eyes and looked upon the Asian and the red eyes. He swung his arm so it was going toward the throat before Yao punched him in the stomach and blocked the attack. Yao elbowed the other, getting him off balance and off of his own body. He sat up and wiped the Italian's tears away. He looked in the direction where Feliciano lay, slowly but struggling to get up. Yao stood up, dusting his clothes off and walking toward his sword.

"Are you done asking me questions, Feliciano?" he asked, picking his sword up and swinging it to get the majority of his victim's blood off. He looked at Feliciano again, seeing him as he stood up, the switchblade still in his hand and a gun in the other. Yao grinned, excitement filling his entire body.

"Now, that's more like it."

Feliciano raised the gun, aimed and shot at Yao who easily dodged it and ran toward the Italian, his face enjoying the start of the battle already. He got ready to swing when the Chinese male heard another gunshot, feeling heat graze his skin. A smile spread across his face as he swung at the other male, seeing that the metal had grazed his shirt, but not the flesh. He cursed and jumped back. The Italian stared at his opponent and his actions, his face void of any emotion now. He shot at Yao again, this time, hitting him in the shoulder. Yao winced a bit in pain but started to approach the other male, four daggers in his other hand that was hiding under his long sleeve. He stopped in his tracks, grinning at Feliciano, who twitched in return and just kept quiet. Yao dropped down into a stance and looked at the ground, taking a deep breath then looked up at the Italian, grinning as he threw the four daggers in the direction of Feliciano. The Italian narrowed his eyes, holding his breath then used the switchblade to block the flying daggers. The clanks were heard between the two of them as the switchblade's metal hit the dagger's metal. Soon after the blocking, thuds could be heard as the daggers fell to the floor, some landing on top of each other with clanks. Yao stood straight up and whistled, grinning, amused that Feliciano was able to block his daggers, but his grin widened into a smile when he saw a dagger wedged in the Italian's shoulder, seeing a small amount of pain in the other's face.

"Impressive. I didn't know you could do that, Feli," he smoothly said as he watched his opponent pull the dagger out of his shoulder, wincing in pain. Feliciano looked at his Asian enemy, wondering how he could end this. He even felt Yao's red eyes bore into his space, leaving him unnerved and uneasy around the other.

"Are you wondering how you could defeat me?"

Feliciano flinched and looked up at Yao quickly, eyes wide, but a smirk forming on his lips in minutes.

"Of course. We both can't live, right?" he replied, smiling, looking innocent. Yao scoffed and raised another dagger and threw it, running toward the other quickly. His hat had fallen off his head earlier in battle, but he didn't seem to particularly care for it. The Italian dodged it again and aimed his gun, shooting. He continued to shoot repeatedly, trying to hit the moving Asian as he came closer and closer to him.

"Tsk…"

Yao smiled as he jumped into the air and slashed his sword at the Italian. Feliciano threw the gun in his hand away, getting out another as he threw his switchblade at his opponent in the air. As he released the switchblade from his hand, he aimed the gun and shot. The Chinese male felt a pang of pain in left chest, but ignored it as he threw another dagger then swung his sword mid-air. But before the sword felt any flesh belonging to Feliciano, he felt a sudden burst of pain around the area his heart was. He fell to the ground face-first, letting go of his sword. Feliciano watched as Yao landed with a thud, his magenta eyes cold. Yao tried to get up, struggling as his arms shook from his weight, but landing onto his stomach once more. The Chinese male continued to struggle to get up, soon managing to lean on one elbow to keep himself upright as he coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. Feliciano flinched at the sight, but smiled slightly, his sadistic nature coming out as he saw the blood. He continued to cough for at least 2 minutes before looking up at the Italian, glaring. He flipped his body over onto his back as he tried to breathe deeply and slowly.

"Yao, give me an answer as to why you did this," Feliciano whispered, looking down at the dying Asian. The Chinese male in response continued his breathing then looked up at the Italian from under his bangs. A smile formed on his face as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Why? It was to keep my promise…," he replied, his voice weak and raspy. The Italian walked over to Yao, kneeling beside him and picking his upper torso up and pulling him close.

"What promise?"

Yao smiled slightly, "The burden on our shoulders in which we never asked for…"

Feliciano's eyes widened, looking at Yao. He couldn't be talking about what he thought he was talking about right? He gulped and tried to speak, but there was a lump his throat, disabling him to speak. He bit his bottom lip. As Feliciano seemed to be thinking, Yao chuckled.

"You're wondering if it's what you think I'm talking about, aren't you?" Yao croaked, coughing immediately after then continuing, "What you're thinking is right…Our burden of being nations. I talked to everyone about it…"

Yao paused, his breathing becoming shallow by the minute. The blood from his wound seeping through his clothing.

"Everyone said….they wanted to be free from it….except you…," he continued, "Because I never had the chance…to speak with you…privately."

Feliciano's eyes started to water at the words. His bangs fell in front of his face as the tears fell down his cheeks, mixing in with the blood. His body shook as he held back any noise as he cried. Yao's face was covered by a small smile that wasn't filled with insanity or any desire to kill, but instead, a gentle smile.

"Feliciano…Are you able to continue being a nation? An empire that saves the fallen nations? If not…look in my pocket and switch off a red button and with it…a small bag of poison, drink it…," he whispered weakly, but strongly at the same time, "I'm sorry. I had to…act or go insane…to….to complete this…If I didn't….."

The Italian looked at the Asian and hugged him tight, feeling the other's limbs go numb and unmoving, knowing the rest of the sentence the other was unable to finish. He nodded in response, his tears increasing in volume. He cried into the other's shoulders silently, remembering the good times they all had. The times when Yao and him would be smiling and plotting mischievous pranks to pull on others and run, laughing as they were chased. The parties they attended when one of them had thought up and invited everyone to. Getting hammered until they couldn't speak properly and they couldn't even get to their own homes. Most of all, remembering his time with the Asian, his tears increasing at the thought of the good memories flooding into his mind. He missed his friend that was dying in his arms, their dead colleagues, and the good times. Why couldn't he protect them like a good friend should? Why couldn't he do anything to stop Yao from keeping the stupid promise?

"Goddammit….Dammit Yao…why?...Why did you have to keep that stupid promise…? Why can't you just stay with me? Please….stay….don't leave…I need you…"

"Be…strong..," was the last thing the Italian heard before the body became completely numb. Feliciano hugged the body closer to him. The salt water streamed down his cheeks, as droplets upon droplets fell onto the dead Asian's shoulders as he silently cried. He managed to get out one last phrase before he took the red button, pushed it and drank the poison that was in Yao's pocket.

"Yao…..I love you…"

* * *

**A/N **

** Hiii! I feel so terrible for giving them such a sad ending! Angst and Character death(s)! *sobs* **

** This fan fiction was inspired by the song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. I just came across that song the day I was reading Dark!ItalyxDark!China. And I was like: "ERMAHGAWD! Fan fiction idea!" and started writing immediately after I listened to the song a few times. I would like a few reviews/comments and tell me what I could've done to make this story better or what I could've changed. Other than that, thank you for taking your time and reading this weird and sucky fan fiction of mine! *bows* Good day! **


End file.
